1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a water deflector and vent sheet of the type used in automotive assembly for sealing the interior of the automobile body against ingress of moisture and air.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Water deflecting sheets and venting apparatus are widely used in the automotive industry to protect the interior of the automobile body from ingress of moisture and to allow equalization of air pressure within the automobile body which is created by ventilation intake or door closings.
Generally, the deflector sheets are supplied without adhesive or other means of attachment. The sheets are generally waterproof, either due to the nature of the sheeting material or by application of surface coatings which, in effect, creates a composite material. During assembly of the automobile body, adhesive caulking or glue is applied to the perimeter of the body panel, and the deflector sheet is then pressed into position.
Prior door vents generally consist of relatively complex rigid frame assemblies fabricated from metal, plastic, or other like materials. The rigid frame is mounted on the inner door panel in a vertical position using fasteners such as rivets or screws. To prevent ingress of air and moisture, and to allow air passage out of the vehicle upon pressurization of the interior space, a flap of a flexible material such as rubber is hingedly mounted over air passages in the frame. This mounting method allows the flap to open in a hinge-like manner when pressure is increased within the vehicle, and to close, due to the weight of the flap, against angularly inclined ramps on the frame once interior pressure has been equalized. The rubber used in this prior design was very difficult to handle due to its lack of rigidity and lack of ability to retain its configuration.
The present invention is directed to door water deflectors and door vents of greatly simplified design which are of a flat configuration, and are supplied in stacks with adhesive already applied. The stacks are simple to peel apart and press into position on the automobile body panel.
The latest embodiment of the door vent is even simpler and more useful than the vent described in my earlier applications, cited above, in that this vent is of a one-piece construction having a waterproof layer on one side.